


Understanding

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: “You smile at her in a way which in you do not smile at anyone else.” He shook his head again. “That’s not-” She continued like she hadn’t even heard him. “Your pupils dilate when you look at her. That’s a sign of attraction.” Oh, for fucks sake… “… and you have this constant need to protect her.” She turned her head to study him. “That’s why you’re standing here right now. To make sure she’s safe.”





	

“I understand now.”

Phil teared his eyes away from May doing tai chi and looked at Aida.

“Sorry?”

She gave him a small smile. “Love. I knew the theory but wasn’t certain about the practice. Until now.”

Phil smiled back but raised his eyebrows and scoffed in confusion. “That’s great, but I don’t really understand what I have to do with-”

He interrupted himself and his expression changed to slight panic. “You’re not…” He swallowed nervously and his body language could only be described as ‘uncomfortable.’ “I mean… you’re not… you know… with _me_ … right?”

Aida shook his head. Phil sighed in relief and started smiling again. His eyes continued to glance to Melinda. She looked like she always did. She was doing tai chi and he was annoying her. Everything was like it always was. It felt safe, like home. She was his safe place. She was his home. He didn’t like to admit it, not even to himself, but he knew it was true. He’d be lost without her. And his heart bled when he thought about how close he’d been to losing the one thing in his life he could always count on.

“As I’ve come to understand, _you_ are… “ She looked at May and nodded her way. ”…with _her,_ though.”

Phil’s panicked expression was back in 0.3 seconds. His heart was beating so loudly in his chest he couldn’t hear his own thoughts. _How on earth could she have known…?_

He violently shook his head at her. “No. No. No. No, I’m not…” Aida raised an eyebrow. “No?” He could feel the sweat stains starting to form under his suit. “What would make you say that anyway?”

“I’m a scientist, Mr. Coulson. I take the evidence I gather and form a thesis based on my observations.”

“Your _observations?_ ” Melinda was still doing tai chi and ignoring them. He quickly sent a ‘thank you’ to the higher powers that she apparently hadn’t heard them. He turned back to Aida. “What kind of observations have you’ve been making exactly?

She looked blank and professional. “You smile at her in a way which in you do not smile at anyone else.” He shook his head again. “That’s not-” She continued like she hadn’t even heard him. “Your pupils dilate when you look at her. That’s a sign of attraction.” _Oh, for fucks sake…_ “… and you have this constant need to protect her.” She turned her head to study him. “That’s why you’re standing here right now. To make sure she’s safe.”

He shook his head again. “I _care_ about her, sure, but-” 

_Oh, who was he kidding._

He shot Aida a look. “You’re very observant.”

She gave him a short nod. “That’s one of my purposes, Mr. Coulson.”

 

She liked Aida. She was straight forward. No bullshit. If it was something Melinda May appreciated, it was a lack of bullshit.

She gave her a short nod of acknowledgement as she reached for the water bottle on the floor beside her. Aida and Coulson had stood by the door and observed her the entire session. She knew why he’d done it. Her heart warmed for his obvious concern, even though to him, she pretended it annoyed her. Why Aida had been there, though, she wasn’t so sure about. But she had said something to Coulson that had made him seem uncomfortable, and had then made him leave.

She drowned her thoughts in water and started walking to the door. When she’d reached Aida, she gave her another respectful nod. After that, she gave her a subtle frown. “Coulson ok?”

“He said the Director needed him for something.” 

Her frown grew deeper, but she let it go. “Got it.”

Aida gave her a sympathetic smile. “You do not have to worry about him, May. Of course, you loving him makes that more difficult, but-”

Her eyes widened in shock and she could feel her pulse racing and her legs going unsteady. In her head, there was only screaming and loud noises.  _How the hell could she have known…?_

“I don’t…” She tried to gather herself. “I don’t…” She couldn’t even say it. She was pathetic. She was a pathetic, dependent mess who for the life of her could not stop loving Phil Coulson.

She swallowed. “How did you… I mean…” She took a breath, desperately trying to regain control. “What makes you say that?”

Aida’s face was hollow and empty of any feelings. “Do you want to hear the observations I’ve done supporting my claim which I just recently let Coulson know?”

 _What?!_ No. Please, _no…_ “You _told_ him?!” _Wow, way to keep your cool there, May._ She shook her head to herself and then turned back to Aida, who now looked a little confused.

“Yes. Based on your reaction, I’m drawing the conclusion that that bothers you.”

_Of course it bothered her._

“It’s… it’s fine. Just don’t say anything else to him about it, ok?”

Aida nodded. “Your wish is my command, agent May.”

She nodded back and was just about to walk away and desperately try to avoid Coulson until she’d be stable enough to laugh it off as the new scientist being delusional, when Aida stopped her. “Excuse me, Agent May, can Iask you something?”

_Like you haven’t done enough._

“Sure.”

“I have done some research…” _Of course she had._  “…and I’ve come to the conclusion that I, too, experience these feelings of love.”

May watched her with puzzling confusion. “You do? For who?”

She was just about to apologize for the intrusion (because _she_ , unlike some other people, understood the concept of personal boundaries) when Aida answered her, a dreamy expression on her face.

“Mr. Leopold Fitz.”

May almost snorted. _Yeah, good luck with that._

“If I were you, I wouldn’t tell him, or _Simmons_ , that. Might save some face.”

She gave Aida a last nod and was out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt.
> 
> as always, hope you like it, thanks for reading and please leave your comments/kudos here!
> 
> all the best xx


End file.
